


That Filthy Mouth

by beautifullyheeled



Series: One Must Practice to Make Perfect [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Logophilia, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock during his University days. Multiple short peeks into his bedroom habits. </p>
<p>Will fill prompts. </p>
<p>Writing Exercise will update off and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Filthy Mouth

_Heated panting from above his wild flown hair told Sherlock that his partner was thoroughly enamored with his fascination with anfractuous usage of his mordacious sharp-witted tongue.  His insolent mouth sought succor amongst the softly nestled curls as  he was wont to scent himself against the sweet flesh. The body beneath his languorous arms fervently wresting about the bed linens, Sherlock chose the delicious taunt of  merciless delight to further the desperative wanton mews, clamoring now for his full attention._

_Sherlock redoubled his efforts..._

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you like best  
> Yes  
> Yes
> 
> Yes I get the feeling that  
> You're tired of all my moody ways  
> I'm tired of living moody days  
> Yes
> 
> One more breath and I will become  
> A river that is deep and still  
> I'd wait here all night until  
> You said yes  
> Yes  
> Yes
> 
> (Washed out fears)  
> (With midnight tears)  
> (There's washed out fears) A little sleep will brush away  
> (With midnight tears) The fingerprints I found today  
> (There's washed out fears) And I'm not going far away  
> (With midnight tears) In just eight weeks I'll solve the case
> 
> And I'll be in your car and driving  
> Straight through a red light  
> While you're running through my mind  
> Arrest me and say yes
> 
> Will you hang the trophy in the cabinet  
> You are yet to build?  
> You withstood the stormy nights so well
> 
> Is this a dream?  
> Yes it is  
> Is this a dream?  
> Yes it is
> 
> Yes ~ New Buffalo


End file.
